When Brothers Collide
by The Lanternkeeper
Summary: When Tamaki's long-lost brother visits Japan, and gets an invitation to Ouran, things get a little topsy-turvy. Ouran will never be the same... Rated T for slight language. Might be some other OCs, but I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, at this point, I now have 6 DIFFERENT STORIES GOING ON RIGHT NOW!! IF I DON'T GET A STORY UPDATED, DO NOT RUSH ME!! Sheesh... Anyways, new story! Let's go!**

* * *

I never thought I'd be going to this fancy school, known as Ouran. I got the letter, and I thought, "Am I on one of those hidden camera shows?" I decided that I wasn't, and read the letter in entirety. I knew I had to go there.

I didn't mind going there. There was just something there that I really didn't want to see again.

When I got to the giant gate, I looked at it in awe. This was incredible. I was reluctant to open it. I laughed, humorlessly, to myself. Was I really going to do this? Going there would mean exposing myself to the thing that I loathed. I hated it with every fiber of my being. It was my brother.

I should probably explain some things about myself. My name is Sora Suoh. Yes, Suoh. As in, Tamaki Suoh. My older brother, whom I dislike most of everything in my life. I hadn't seen him in 4 years. But, I remembered enough about him. Sorry, getting off topic. I'll get back to that. I have black hair, and green eyes, completely unlike him. I'd come from France to see Japan, my other home. I had come here every summer, with Tamaki, on vacation, when I was younger.

After consulting my map, I saw that the third music room was abandoned usually. That should have been a good place to study, and read. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I found the third music room, and went inside. Bad idea.

"Welcome!" I heard seven different voices say. It sounded like music.

When the light cleared, I saw seven very different people standing there. There was a tall, strong-looking, silent one, accompanied by a small child, who had a stuffed rabbit with him. There was a set of twins, who looked very mischievous. There was a black-haired, glasses-wearing one. He looked smart. There was a modest-looking one. He looked...well, kinda poor.

Then, I saw him.

I dropped my books, my mouth fell open. The poor one looked concerned. "Is he okay?"

I blinked twice, wiping my face of all emotion. When it cleared, my face was covered with a scowl. "You! What are you doing here?!" I shouted, while pointing at him.

He looked shocked, as if he didn't know me. A moment later, he had a scowl to match mine. "Me?! Why are you here?!"

We stared at each other, eyes locked. Mine were as cold as steel, his, as passionate as fire.

The rest of the people there looked at us in wonder. Nothing happened for a while. Finally, the small child leaped down from the tall one's back, and ran in between us. "Stop!" he intervened. "Why are you two figh-" He didn't have a chance to finish.

"Butt out, kid! We have unfinished business to attend to. Isn't that right?" I yelled, while returning to stare into his eyes. The child ran back into the tall one's arms, crying his head off. What is a kid like that doing in high school?

"Hey! You can't just barge in here and start messing with our club members!" The twin on the left said.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?!" The twin on the right seconded.

"No," Tamaki finally resolved. "This is between me and my brother." At which everybody else's mouth fell open.

"Senpai, you never told us you had a brother," The poor one said.

"We don't exactly see eye-to-eye," I stated.

"Hold on a minute," The smart-looking one said. "Clearly, we need to sort things out here."

"No!" I screamed. "There's no time to just 'sort things out'. We finish this...now!" And I charged him.

* * *

**Well! What's going to happen next? Sorry, but you're just going to have to wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter of this one! Let's go!**

* * *

"I still can't believe you got me in this much trouble." Tamaki growled at me.

I was too ashamed to respond.

See, after I had tried to attack Tamaki, we got caught by security guards, got sent to the headmaster's office, and were punished with two weeks of detention.

We were now in detention, and were being bored out of our minds. Well, my mind and what little Tamaki has that you can call a mind.

So, time went on. The Host Club suffered greatly from Tamaki's absence, and it was my fault. I didn't feel bad about hurting him, but I do have a strong, if sometimes clouded, sense of justice. I regretted greatly hurting the other members, especially that poor one. He didn't exactly look like he had money to spare. Tamaki's absence from the Host Club was causing great distress throughout the school. Riots. Protests. One girl even threatened to take me hostage. Me. No one else, just me. Surely that would convince Tamaki to come out!!

I had to make it up to the other club members, and meanwhile, try to get Tamaki out of my life.

I had no money left, from traveling over here, and my father wasn't exactly too thrilled to hear about me from Tamaki. From what I heard, he disliked me because I had originally chosen to live in France, instead of in Japan, with him.

That was when I had a crappy idea. It was genius, sure, but I loathed even the prospect of it. I knew that I would have to...join the Host Club.

_2 weeks later, in Music Room #3..._

"So, you want to be a host, eh?"

"Not particularly, but it's the only way I'm getting out of this place."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes. "I see. Well, then. Haruhi?" he called.

"Yes, Senpai?" The poor one appeared at his side.

"Teach our newest host about how all this works."

"Okay. Come on." Haruhi said, and dragged me off to a table.

He explained everything on what to do, what not to do, who everyone was, and what to do if my client became upset, distressed, etc.

"AAARGH!!" We heard the sound of one of the twins from earlier screaming, accompanied by the sound of a very powerful motor, and a girl...laughing?

"A new host?! Tamaki's long-lost brother?! Such intrigue!! Such drama!! Such passion!!"

A platform had risen from the floor (knocking the yelling twin aside), and a girl in a green dress with a matching parasol (which didn't make sense, because we were inside), sat atop it.

"Ah, Renge. Thank you for coming on such short notice." The smart one addressed her.

"No problem, Kyoya." Renge replied. Kyoya. So that was his name. It sounded familiar, like I'd heard it somewhere before.

"Umm... Not to be rude, but, why are you here, Renge?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm here because I'd heard of a new host in this organization!!"

"But, we just accepted him. This stuff should be kept secret."

"Oh, I heard it all from down there." And she pointed to the floor.

"..."

"What?! You don't think I just magically appear up there everytime it comes up, do you?!"

"Uhh... kinda?"

"Anyway, you!!" Somehow, during all this, I'd been tied to a chair, which was weird, since I didn't see any rope around here earlier. She pointed to me with her parasol. "First things first. What style of host will you be?" All the other hosts, except for Tamaki, who was sitting on his throne, circled up around me.

"Hey!! What's going on here?! Why am I (struggle) tied to a chair?! (struggle)" I protested.

"I think he'd make a good mean type." The twin who I presumed to be Kaoru suggested.

"EH?!" I didn't think of myself as mean. Well, maybe a little, for trashing the Host Club's reputation.

"No, no. He'd make a better lonely type." The twin called Hikaru argued.

They went on like this for about half an hour, until Tamaki finally got up from his chair and said, "Evil." Everyone looked at him, including me. "He is evil," he stated calmly.

"Um, Senpai? Do you mean 'evil-type', or he actually is evil?"

Tamaki was silent for a moment. "Evil-type.' You know, dark, mysterious. It will drive the ladies wild. He'll be like a member of the Black Magic Club, except... more sophisticated. Like a villain."

Everyone stared at him for a moment, then at me, then back and again.

"You know, I think Tamaki's right. He'd make a good evil-type."

"Yeah, you're right."

Everyone murmured their agreement about it, then untied me.

"Okay, then. Now, you need your little bit of... I don't know, flair?? Yes, that's it," Renge said, while looking me over.

She tried all sorts of different kinds of accessories on me: plastic vampire fangs, a fake scar on my face, a long black cape, until she found a match. She handed me a katana sword, with a sheath. I slung it across my back, and looked in the mirror. I looked positively (or rather, negatively) diabolical.

"Okay!!" She stepped back, beaming. "Sora Suoh is now ready to accept clients!!"

I didn't feel ready in the slightest.

_Later that day..._

"Tamaki?" I asked.

"What is it, Sora?"

All the other Host Club members had left, along with all the clients. Tamaki was just staying behind to practice piano on the giant one in the music room.

"Do you really think of me as evil?"

"... I can't answer that question."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because. You're my brother. I can't say anything. I can't lie to you. I can't say something against you. I can't." He sound bleak, hopeless, tired. As I stared at him, I saw something... different about him. He no longer resembled the childish prince I knew when we were growing up. He looked older. I couldn't help but think that maybe he had matured. Maybe... just a little bit.

* * *

**Well, where will the next development lead us, I wonder? That's for you to ponder upon, and for me to figure out! Please R&R! kthxbai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I haven't updated this story in a while, and I'm REEEAAALLLYYY SORRY! T.T please forgive me! ...Anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. There. CONTINUE!**

* * *

I walked into the third Music Room the next day, mentally preparing myself for work. "I can do this, I can do this," I repeated in my head. I was singing a different tune the second I walked through the door. "I can NOT do this!" I almost screamed out loud. Instead, though, I took a deep breath and walked across the room. The place was absolutely packed with girls!

I walked past two girls that were sitting next to the Hitachiin twins, giggling as the twins put on their 'brotherly-love' act. I nearly gagged.

Trying to keep my emotions in check, I went to the back of the room, to where the costumes where stored. Today, we were dressing in solid colored robes. When I opened the door to the costume room, there was a black robe with a note on it. 'Sora, Wear this for today. Come see me when you've changed. -Tamaki.' 'Oh, brother,' I thought, rolling my eyes as I put the robe on.

Dragging my feet up to Tamaki, I mumbled my arrival. "I'm ready for work, oniisan."

"Hm?" He looked up from the girl he was with. "Sora, you have to express more emotion. Like this," he instructed, tilting the girl's head up to make her eyes stare into his. He then proceeded to go into to some soliloquy about how beautiful she was. I tried to focus, but my mind kept falling back to how many customers I'd have to serve before I could leave. At the end, though, I didn't quite get enough to know just what to do.

"I see. Well, who's my first appointment, then?" I asked, once he was done.

"You don't have any customers planned for today, Sora. Today, you'll be studying the other Hosts. Taking notes, almost. Understood? That's your assignment for today," he said, ending the conversation.

I walked away, but I only went far enough away to spy on Tamaki. He would probably be able to show me what to do. I gathered enough to know that a host must compliment the customer, mostly talking about the eyes. Primarily, though, a host must answer the customer's questions. I would have found out more, if I hadn't been caught.

"What do you think you're doing?" a female voice demanded from behind me.

"Eh?" I said, turning around slowly. "Wha! Who ar- Uh, I mean," I corrected myself, remembering what I had seen. "How- how may I help you?" I asked sheepishly.

A girl stood in front of me, with her hands on her hips. "You shady punk! You've got no business spying on Tamaki!" she yelled angrily.

"Wha- 'no business'? I'm his brother!" I countered. Unfortunately, I accidentally shouted, turning a lot of heads, mainly the ones in line for Tamaki. There was an awkward silence, until-

"KYAAAAAAA!" The girls shrieked, and I was immediately swarmed by crazed females.

"EH?" I cried, as the girls began shooting questions at me. They asked me questions, that much I know. I just couldn't figure out what they were saying!

"Sora. You are needed," I heard a deep voice say. I looked up, and Mori was standing in front of me. Somehow, he had waded through the ocean of girls to save me.

I said a silent thank you as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, then waded back out. Honey led the other Hosts in diverting the girls away from me, and Mori eventually got me over to Tamaki, who was not looking very pleased.

"Little brother, you will have to do better than that," he said, scowling.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" I challenged, glaring.

He sighed. "Anything but that! One of the rules of being a host is to not draw attention from other Hosts' customers."

Haruhi looked confused. "Wait, it is? When did that get established?"

Tamaki made a face that clearly said 'BUSTED!' and I knew that he'd made it up. "Okay, so it wasn't a rule, but now it is," he finished, sighing again.

I said, "Uh-huh... Well, then, I should probably leave, so you guys can get back to your customers," as I escaped from Mori's hold. I tiptoed out the door until I could no longer hear the screaming girls, then gave a huge sigh of relief.

I took out my laptop, and tapped into the secret hidden cameras that I had discreetly put in various places to monitor the other Hosts.

The rest of the day was spent spying on the other Hosts. It was fun! Well, you know... sort of. As much fun as spying on a bunch of stupid, predictable people could be.

That day, I found out something that should probably be kept a secret, so ssh...

Once all the customers were gone, I walked back to Music Room #3, to put my robe back. I opened the door to the costume room, and what I saw was beyond bizarre. Haruhi. With a _bra_on. He, er... she blinked twice, and so did I.

"So, you're a... girl, then?" I said, trying like hell not to be disturbed by this.

"Um, yeah... Sorry for fooling you," she said sheepishly.

I heard a gasp behind me, and I turned to see the rest of the Host Club there, mostly with shocked looks on their faces. Naturally, I said something smart, like, "Uummm... wait, what?"

Tamaki face-palmed. "Argh! You just HAVE to ruin EVERYTHING, DON'T YOU?" he roared.

"Quite possibly, yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yes! It is a very big problem!"

"And what might your solution be, then, oh, great Host Club Leader?" I asked caustically.

"You're f-" I knew he was about to say 'fired,' but he must have known how badly that would end, so he stopped himself. "F... *what's something that starts with 'f'?*" he whispered to the other Host Club members.

"'Finally accepted'?"

"'Forced to go home'?"

I sighed, frustrated. "Whatever. Anyway, Haruhi's a girl, eh?"

"Yup," she said.

"Well, now you really can't fire me. If you fire me, I'll tell everyone," I said, leaning close to my idiot of a brother. "And we don't want that, now do we?" God, I could be scary sometimes!

"N-No."

"Not to intrude, but I must say this: that is a secret," Kyoya interrupted. "If you tell everyone, I must warn you that we have an armed force of over 100 soldiers in order to protect that secret."

My eye twitched. "That's a lot of people...!"

"Yes. It is, so I'd reconsider telling everyone."

"Fine..." I said, screaming, 'CURSE YOU, KYOYA-SENPAAAAIIII!' in my head.

"Now, then, I believe a ticket out of Japan to France is about 50,000 yen. So, there's your mark to get out. I'd start working if I were you, little brother," Tamaki said, striding past me. "I don't know where you're staying, but I'd get home to get rested. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Your first customer, of course. And that, brother, entails your important first impression. Make sure you get it right, or else you won't get any more customers. Good night." He shut the door, leaving me with the other hosts.

"So. Any tips?" I asked. "I could use them. I've got to get out of this place. Seriously."

"Well, for starters, I'm not sure we got the type right in the first place. You seem to be more of an angst-y type," said one of the twins. Whichever one, Hikaru or Kaoru, I wasn't sure.

"I agree with Kaoru," said the other twin. "100%, brother," he added, putting his arm over the other's shoulder.

"I think so, too," said Haruhi. "Full of angst, definitely."

I felt the sweat drop go down my head, as I saw Mori-senpai nod in agreement.

"I don't really know what angst means, but I agree with Mori-kun," Honey said sleepily. Must be time for a nap.

"Alright, then, time for a change of face. Figuratively, of course," I said, looking at the shocked expressions. "I can't afford plastic surgery," I added sheepishly.

"Right... Anyway, good night. We're going home," the twins said in unison.

The rest of the hosts all filed out the door one by one, until I was the only one left. I sighed. Time to go back to the house I was, er... staying at temporarily.

I reached the house and what I found there made my blood run cold. The door... it was unlocked. I opened the door tentatively, and the man inside was... furious, to say the least. "You!" he screamed, pointing a finger at me. "You're the little vermin who's been sneaking about inside our house while we were away! Did you find some nice crumbs, you stinking rat? Go on, get out of here! Leave! And don't ever come back, you worm!" I ran from the house as fast as my legs could carry me. I could very well be considered a wanted criminal now... That didn't sit very well with me. I had to have another place to go. Wait, there's... oh, crap... There must be some other option. Any at all? No? Well... crap.

I hoped I remembered the way there. Just along this street, down that alley, and... there. The gigantic mansion, that's got to be it. I walked up to the door and hesitantly grabbed the giant gold knocker and slammed it three times. The door opened, and a man in a formal suit answered me. "Yes? Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"Sadly, no. Is- I, I mean... Is Yuzura-sama home? I'm his son, Sora," I elaborated, feeling the pit of dread in my heart get deeper and bigger.

"Ah... We've been expecting your arrival, sir. Please, come in."

I was welcomed into the household with open arms by all the staff. They parted, though, at the arrival of Tamaki and our father. "I... I need a place to stay, until I can get out of here, and back to France... May I stay here... Father?"

"Certainly, my son. Tamaki? Show your little brother to the spare room." With that, he left, and Tamaki took a hold of my hand and led me upstairs.

"So, where were you staying before now?"

"...I'd rather not say."

"I promise I won't tell, if it's something bad."

"Like I'd tell _you_," I retorted, filling my voice with contempt.

Tamaki sighed and said nothing for the rest of the way. I opened the door to the room, and Tamaki went back to his.

There was already an entire wardrobe for me, perfectly fitted, though not really my style... Everything was perfect. Had Father known about this...? Ah, it doesn't matter...

I changed out of my clothes and into pajamas, and stretched out on the bed. Within moments, I was asleep.

* * *

**Well, that concludes our third chapter! Thanks for sticking with me this far, and sorry for the delay between chapters... Anyway, please R&R! kthxbai**


End file.
